


Life is cruel, this is torture (Levi x Reader)

by scribblingfairytale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of sarcasm humor and cuteness xD, Erwin Mike and Hange mocking Levi, F/M, Levi trying to solve an issue, Reader-Insert, very funny and sweet story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfairytale/pseuds/scribblingfairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had asked Erwin for a private audience because he has a certain matter - or how he calls it 'issue' - to solve. Unfortunately things don´t develop as expected and he finds himself mocked by his best friends like in his first year at Survey Corps. Will Levi manage to solve the issue without embarrassing himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is cruel, this is torture (Levi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dear Demetria from dA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dear+Demetria+from+dA).



> Beware to laugh tears! :D (And don´t take this story to seriously ;))

“But it´s sooo cute!” Hanji exclaimed gleefully, her eyes sparkling, cheeks rosy in delight.

It was already past dinner time in the Survey Corps HQ, the torches on the walls giving a warm, flickering light to each room and hallway. The dining hall was at this time abandoned apart from those higher ups who tended to eat late. One of those was the Commander Erwin Smith.

His hair neatly slicked back as usual he was reading some papers he was holding in his left hand. All the while he was sipping his coffee, brows slightly furrowed and his expression thoughtful. The plate with dinner between his arms was steaming, the meal looking delicious. But his gaze never left the scribbled words on the white paper in his hand. Sighing slightly, he turned the sheet around, continuing to read.

Hanji had joined the table just the moment he had received the report. Of course he had started reading first, hoping Hanji wouldn´t talk about titans today. But she did start talking to him anyways…

“Isn´t it, Erwin!” Hanji rather said than asked, indignant about his lack of talkativeness this evening. She pointed with a piece of carrot she had stabbed with her fork at him, the pikes of the cutlery gleaming dangerously in the light.

Erwin´s brows furrowed a bit more, his gaze wandering into his cup as he took a long sip.

“We´re not going to catch you a titan.” he said automatically before his gaze and mind returned back to the report.

Hanji stared at him, letting a huff leave her lips. Her expression turned from delight to anger as she tapped with the fork on the table (the poor piece of carrot still stabbed, slowly slipping off).

“Erwin! Have you even listened to what I said?!” she asked outraged.

He blinked, stopping to read entirely. Well, he really hadn´t listened to Hanji this evening since she always talked about titans when she wanted to speak with him. Had it been different this time? Hadn´t she mentioned the word ‘titan’ several times? No? He honestly couldn´t tell.

With a still calm and thoughtful expression he glanced at Hanji for the first time she had joined him this evening.

“Of course I did, Hanji.”

Not looking convinced she crossed her arms in front of her chest, the piece of carrot now lying abandoned on the table.

“No, you didn´t.”

Giving her a dry look he got up from his seat, downing the last bit of his coffee before strolling to the door, his meal still untouched.

“At least don´t forget the meeting with Levi tomorrow!” she called after him, angrily stabbing the carrot once more which probably died several deaths now thanks to her. “He really needs your help.”

 _Help? Levi?_ , Erwin thought, before brushing it off and continuing to read the report as he walked down the hallways towards his office, entirely forgetting about the set meeting immediately.

 

\--

 

Which would make everything only worse for the Captain. But right now, the warm morning sun shining through the windows on his back and warming it lightly, he didn´t know what was to come. And if he did in the first place, he would cancel the meeting right away.

This was embarrassing enough already.

But, as mentioned, he didn´t know about his approaching misfortune yet. He was listlessly writing his comments to a report onto a white sheet of paper while his thoughts were anywhere else than with what he wanted to say. From the outside though, it looked as if he was as concentrated as ever when tending to his paperwork.

A faint sigh reached him from behind, the sound of a rag falling into a bullet with water following right after. The window, that had given some fresh summer air into the room, was closed and the room fell silent entirely. Something he actually hated. One of the reasons why he had to clean, or needed someone cleaning, anywhere in the HQ, better right here in his office while he was working. Because he just couldn´t stand the silence. Right then, he heard the accusations from all the people on the street, started realizing of how cruel they all were. Started thinking about all the people that had died under his and Erwin´s command…

Started debating about this _issue_.

And on how incompetent he was in solving it. He just had to scrub this off every inch of the HQ, but surely, it also didn´t solve the problem either. Which only made him scrub everything even more. An endless circle.

“Sir?”

The female soldier, [Name] [Last name], turned away from the view of the training soldiers outside and back towards her superior. She didn´t wait for an answer, she wouldn´t receive one anyways from the mainly quiet Captain with the raven hair that fell over his eyes when he wrote, obscuring the view on his stoic, but also handsome, features. This way, no one could ever tell what he was thinking. Not even she could.

Though, she knew when Levi was listening to her and wanted her to continue or not. And right the moment she had spoken, his muscles had tensed up a little, his one shoulder lowering, his head turning just the faintest bit to the left. His eyes never leaving the paper he was writing on. He **was** listening.

Not many really realized this.

“I´m finished…” she announced, fumbling with her fingers.

He turned away again, continuing to write. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, he tried to restrain himself from gripping the pen in his hand tighter. Slowly, he gave a tiny nod to her. Soon after he heard her shuffling, lifting up the bucket and walking towards the door. Her hand resting on the doorknob, she turned back around to him again.

Levi´s gaze was literally sticking to the letters and words he created with the pen on the paper. His expression was as usual unreadable, though his brows were a little more furrowed than usual. The tips of his ears were dusted in the faintest color of red, probably due to the fact of the warm summer sun shining onto him. She wondered though, why there were tiny droplets of sweat forming onto his forehead despite the coolness in the room.

She didn´t think about this for very long though. Something else had been in her mind for days, hoping that this morning would come later. But time was unstoppable…

Today was her last day of being a member of Levi´s squad. The last day under his command. From now on, others would follow her lead. Her word would count more now than it had counted before. Because when she´d leave this office, she would be a Squad Leader on her own with her own members following her. Entrusting their lives to her.

“Levi?”

He hummed quietly in response, though he still kept writing, his brows furrowing a little more.

A sad smile spread over her lips as she tilted her head slightly to the side, her (h/c) hair framing her face, (e/c) eyes getting a little watery. Everything would be different from now on…

“Thank you. For everything.” she whispered warmly.

He stopped writing and glanced up at her, a droplet of sweat rolling down and over his temple. She had already opened the door, one foot in the hallway, gaze away from him. Mind already on the way to Erwin´s office and on the moment she´d see her squad for the first time.

“You deserved it.” was everything that came to his mind and before he could change it, it had slipped already passed his lips, receiving only another brief glance from her before she was outside, the door closing behind her.

As her footsteps were long gone, he still kept slapping himself with his palm on the forehead.

“Fucking idiot!” he scolded himself inaudibly over and over again. Well, rather thought than said though.

Did this help him to take a step forward? Of course not. But he did it nonetheless. Such stupidity needed to be punished. Right?

Why was it always just one step forward, two steps back? Couldn´t this just go as smoothly as killing a titan? Well, seriously, killing a titan always went way more smoothly than this certain, very irritating and nerve-wrecking _issue_. That was for sure.

 

\--

 

Though, the worst punishment was yet to come. The misfortune of Erwin forgetting about the meeting he had asked him for, a few days ago.

For a talk with his Commander, and friend, **alone**.

However, he was anything else than alone.

Hanji, her feet dangling, was sitting on one side of Erwin´s desk in his office, puffing her cheeks as she listened to Erwin discussing with Mike who stood by the window, arms folded behind his back. Though it was mainly Erwin discussing every aspect and Mike only saying something every once in a while that brought Erwin´s train of thought into a different direction. Now he was silent as well, glancing down on a big sheet of paper with their formation on it.

Mike glanced out the window, watching the newest members of the Survey Corps at hand to hand combat training while sniffing occasionally. Sniffing once more.

“Erwin?”

The blonde didn´t answer, chin resting in his palm as he tapped a finger absently on the table, gaze still resting on the paper. He apparently was too deep in thought to even notice that the two hadn´t left yet. Mike´s gaze slowly drifted to his friend as he let out a sigh. Hanji rolled her eyes, flicking the Commander on the forehead.

“Someone´s talking to you, Commander Handsome.”

Despite his unswerving nature a tiny blush dusted his cheeks at those words as he met the gaze of his brown haired Squad Leader before he glanced back at Mike, who had halfway turned away from the window. The tiniest of smirks had appeared on his lips at Hanji´s comment.

Gosh…how long had it been that they had been mocking each other constantly? Fun times that had been indeed…

“What is it, Mike?” Erwin mumbled, after apologizing.

“Have you invited someone else for the discussion?”

“I hadn´t invited any of you in the first place, you two just entered.” he deadpanned, though he wasn´t angry about it. He rather welcomed the company.

“Hey! I told you why I came!” Hanji exclaimed. “About what we´ve been talking about yesterday!”

Erwin´s blush deepened a little more. Mike raised an eyebrow. Hanji pursed her lips, her cheeks getting rosy as well. But neither from delight nor embarrassment, but from pure anger.

“I knew it! You bastard! You didn´t listen to me, right?!” Hanji grabbed him by the collar, almost lying on the table now. Her voice was just one big whine, ringing in both men´s ears.

“I did lis-“

“Lying is pointless, Erwin.” Mike said in his low baritone, leaning with his side against the window board now, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I..” He closed his mouth, pressing his lips into a thin line while Hanji kept whining and accusing him, sounding like a little child that hadn´t gotten what it had wanted in the first place.

“…Did you at least listen to Levi?!”

He only raised his eyebrows and she let out a huff, shaking the blonde a little. “He´s going to be mad!”

“I already am mad.” a voice raised from the door.

All eyes wandered towards the source, who was – of course – none other than Levi himself, arms crossed in front of his chest as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Hadn´t I expressed myself clear enough? I wanted a talk with you in _private_ , Erwin. Not with half of the HQ!”

“We´re not even two percent.” Hanji chimed up, still holding on Erwin´s collar who was pulled towards her a little, both almost cheek to cheek, Erwin´s hair slightly out of place.

Levi gave her a long, dark glare in response.

In the corners of Mike´s eyes were wrinkles of amusement visible. “This embarrassing?” he asked.

“You can´t imagine!” Levi snapped, stomping towards the sofa and dropping himself on the fine leather.

Erwin gently freed himself out of Hanji´s grasp and walked over to the armchair across the sofa. Mike followed, though he remained behind Erwin, arms folded behind his back again. The amusement didn´t leave his eyes which only caused Levi to grumble more incoherent things. Erwin leaned slightly forward, resting his elbows onto his legs while Hanji sat back up straight on the desk, her expression now full of delight, the reason why she´d gotten mad just moments ago all but forgotten.

Levi let an irritated sigh leave is lips, tapping with his foot.

“What´s so difficult to understand at the words ‘in private’?” he snapped, glaring at Mike and Hanji.

Mike just shrugged. “Oh, Levi, but I want to help you too!” Hanji said.

“I already told you, I pass!”

She pouted, whining. “But Leeeevi!”

“No, buts Hanji.” he growled.

Erwin raised his hands to stifle the ongoing of this argument. “Let´s just hear you out first, Levi.”

“In private!” he demanded.

“Since when do you have secrets in front of the rest of us?” Mike said, smirking a little again.

Levi huffed, glancing away. His cheeks had gotten rosy in embarrassment already. This morning as he couldn´t say anything better than ‘you deserved it’, he had thought this couldn´t get any worse. Life though, had just proofed him wrong once more, punching him straight in the face. The world was cruel and this was torture.

“Okay, okay!” Levi eventually gave in, wiping with his hand over his face. Shit, shit, shit!, was all he thought right now.

“So, why did you want to talk with me?”

“Because he needs our help!” Hanji interjected.

Sighing, Erwin glanced over at Hanji and she obediently fell silent, though she still received another glare from Levi which would have killed her if glaring was a weapon in the first place.

“But, yes, four eyes is right. I need help.” Levi admitted.

“With what?” Erwin asked, glancing back at his raven haired Captain.

“With confessing.”

Mike started grinning while Hanji restrained herself from cheering.

“About what?”

Levi´s cheeks turned into an even darker shade of crimson. “D-do you even have to ask!”

“Well, it´s crucial if you want me to help you.” Erwin said as innocent as he was, still not knowing what this was all about.

Levi, now totally flustered like no one had seen him ever before – apart from those other three in the room, they just had to start discussing about Levi´s height in comparison to other proportions of his body and tease him to no end – and probably would die if they´d see him like this.

“Okay fine!” he snapped, almost whining. “I want to confess… my love…”

“Oh..” Erwin started smiling widely. “To who?”

“That´s not relevant!”

“[Name].” Mike stated.

“Oh yes!” Hanji affirmed.

“That obvious?” Erwin asked, turning towards them. They nodded in return, Levi only sinking deeper into his seat as if trying to fully disappear.

“But where´s the problem, Levi?” Erwin turned back towards him. “Just tell her.”

“It´s not that easy.” he whined. “I don´t want to tell it to her just so!”

“Oh! You want to do it in the perfect moment?” Hanji exclaimed. “How romantic!”

Erwin coughed to cover the fact that he was about to burst into laughing. Levi and romantic? Those were two words that couldn´t be mentioned in one sentence let alone in one report. It was something that excluded each other. As far as the three of them knew.

Levi muttered something under his breath, tapping his foot again. “Do you have an idea on how..? You know..?”

Erwin put a thoughtful expression on while he still tried not to laugh. This really was…sort of cute.

Silence fell over the room. Slowly Erwin started to fear Levi might explode any moment considering how red he was and how grumpy he looked all the while.

“What about on Christmas?” Hanji suggested.

“Right on my birthday?” Levi didn´t look convinced.

“Yeah, right under a mistletoe.” Erwin said slowly, a smirk forming on his lips.

Mike, grinning widely now, finished the thought. “And right after, you can unwrap your present.”

Erwin glanced behind him, starting to chuckle. Levi rolled his eyes. What was just missing was that the two of them would give a high five to their wonderful joke they did, like they were two blonde adolescence who hadn´t grown up at all. He tried his best to not start yelling at them. They had too much fun with this for sure.

“Oh, come on, Levi.” Erwin said, laughing now. “As if you wouldn´t do it anyways.”

Mike chuckled deeply as well, grinning still. Hanji couldn´t help but join in and giggle. “But he´d seduce her in a romantic way.”

“No, he´d just take her like a beast.” Erwin said, laughing more, tears appearing.

“Okay, I´m **done** with you three! Thank you for NOTHING!” Levi yelled, storming out and slamming the door shut after himself.

The remaining three stopped eventually, Erwin wiping the tears out of his eyes as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Did we overdo it?” he asked after a while.

Mike just shook his head, smiling. “The truth tends to hurt.”

“True.” Erwin walked back to his chair behind his desk, his thoughts already back at whatever he´d been thinking of before Levi had appeared. Mike´s eyes were still full of amusement as he went back to the window, glancing out.

Levi and confessing… No matter how he´d do it in the end, it still would be hilarious and they would have something new with which they could tease him to no end. And make him angry again.

Too bad Nile wasn´t with the Survey Corps anymore. He´d like this a lot.

 

\--

 

**A couple of days later…**

Why Levi didn´t want Hanji to help him? You seriously have to ask this? Well…, he didn´t want this for the obvious reasons. It was **Hanji** after all. If she´d help him, it´ll end up this way: Him trying with one of her stupid ideas to confess to the lovely [Name], but somehow everyone else started laughing as they figured out what his pathetic attempt was all about and made him feel only more embarrassed then he already did. And the best part would be: [Name] wouldn´t even notice what was going on.

 _That´s_ why he didn´t want Hanji to help him.

Why then…were his feet taking him to her?

“Wrong way!” he muttered under his breath, turning on his heel, but too late.

He didn´t need to see the biggest grin that splitted Hanji´s face in half. He felt it. Since Hanji was already squishing him to death, her face pressed against his back as she lifted him up and carried him – since this was not even with all the will in the world dragging anymore – into her laboratory.

“I knew you were coming!” she cheered, plopping him onto a chair, still grinning at him widely. “You want my help.”

“No, I don´t.” he grumbled, pressing his lips together into a thin line as he glanced away.

She kept grinning, cocking her head as she tapped her finger against her chin. “Mmh.. Why then did you happen to have your hand raised to knock at my door, sweetie?”

“I´m no sweetie!” he snapped.

“But a shorty.” she shot back, giggling.

“ **Hanji!** ” he growled darkly, but that only made her giggle more, hugging him tightly.

“Any progress on your so called ‘issue’?”

He didn´t answer, not moving a muscle at all. Hugging her back would only end up in being squished tighter anyways.

“I get it.” She let go of him, starting to walk up and down in front of him as she thought aloud. The suggestions leaving her mouth reached from overly stupid to utterly disgraceful. Again he asked himself why he had walked towards here in the first place. She´d never –

“…when you´re in the kitchen drinking your tea, she comes also in occasionally, right?”

He blinked, his attention drifting back to her. “So what? She´s just like Erwin then, lost in a report.” he sighed. “Diligent little girl.”

“You could offer her a tea too and start talking and then…” She smiled widely, stopping to walk and glancing at him. “Then you tell her!”

“Just so?”

She rolled her eyes. “In any way you like best, of course.”

He remained silent a while, thinking it over. Thinking it over again. Wow…how did Hanji manage to get a plan that didn´t involve anyone starting to laugh at his attempt? No one would be there when she´d stroll into the kitchen late at night when he happened to have a cup of tea…

“Not bad, shitty glasses.” he muttered, getting off the chair and walking towards the door. “But I still don´t forgive you.”

“Leeevi!” she whined, but the door already shut behind him.

This plan must be put into action. As soon as possible.

 

\--

 

But took longer as expected. Which made him only more irritated because he wasn´t the most patient person when it came to something as embarrassing as this. Though, every time he was around her, he didn´t thought the whole confession thing was stupid. He really did want to tell her what he was feeling.

Just how should he do it without sounding totally desperate?

Sighing heavily he pinched the bridge of his nose. His back was facing the kitchen door, so he didn´t notice at first that someone else entered the room quietly. The candle he had brought down here was already halfway burnt down and the tea wasn´t as warm anymore as when he´d cooked it. He even had fallen asleep over some of his paperwork already.

It must be just before dawn considering he´d come here sometime after midnight. Had come here every night since Hanji had made that suggestion.

He glared down at the tea as if it was its fault that the problem still wasn´t solved.

A hand suddenly rested on his back. “Captain?” a voice asked in a warm tone just seconds later.

His expression turned soft as he turned around. It was her. Finally.

“Hey, Squad Leader.” he teased.

She smiled tiredly. Her hair was slightly out of place and only messily put into a ponytail. Dark lines were under her eyes as if she´d just stumbled out of bed.

“Still not used to the ring of it.”

He nodded. “It takes a while, I know. Want some tea?”

“Uh…I´d better take coffee. Erwin´s waking all the superiors.”

Sipping from his now cold tea he raised an eyebrow. “How come?”

She yawned, stretching. “No idea. Seemed urgent though.”

“Hmhm..” Sipped again. _Tell her! Tell her now!_

“He´d also been looking for you, Levi.” she said after a moment of silence as she started cooking some coffee for herself and all the others who needed the drug to at least appear awake from the outside. “Yelling for you.” she specified a little quieter, glancing up at him apologetic.

He sighed, his hand squeezing her shoulder briefly as he turned to leave. “I better go then.”

“Yeah…”

Cursing in his thoughts he nearly stormed out the room, but just as his foot was in the hallway, her voice drifted back to him.

“And Levi?”

He turned his face towards her, waiting for her to continue, his heartbeat increasing.

“I´ll beat you in the next training of the superiors.”

Feeling strangely disappointed he made a grimace before fully disappearing into the hallway.

“You wish.”

She smiled. Challenge accepted.

 

\--

 

“Erwin! Tell me it´s important or…” Levi growled, leaving the threat unspoken.

The blonde Commander just glanced briefly up at him before his gaze went back down onto the reports. He was standing at his desk, both hands resting on the wood, Mike standing behind him. Nanaba and Hanji were quietly discussing at his side while other superiors were still on their way.

“Expedition had been brought forward.” Erwin eventually said. “MP needs help.”

“I need help.” Nile specified, appearing beside Levi, who glared up at their former companion.

“Since when does the MP need our help? You´re not leaving the Walls.”

“As if a runt like you would understand.” the Commander of the Military Police muttered.

Mike was already standing in between them before Levi could even make a move in punching that piece of shit in the face.

“Let go of me!” he hissed, wriggling as the tall blonde kept him out of Nile´s reach with ease, who walked towards Erwin.

“Gosh, grumpier than usual.”

“He´s trying to confess.” Erwin explained.

“Oh..” A wolfish grin crept over his features. “And let me guess: still didn´t manage?”

“Yep.”

“Argh!” Levi growled, finally giving in. This would only end up in more teasing no matter what he did. Why always had the small people to suffer?!

Mike ruffled his hair, smiling his genuine smile.

“Let´s get this over with.”

Nodding, Mike let go of him and soon the other superiors appeared and Nile started to explain what shit was going on this time.

 

\--

 

Luckily nothing too dangerous, but the MP was now interested in Hanji´s experiments as well since she had been able to catch some titans the last time. Nile himself had stood in for the Survey Corps and asked for more data in a short time. Therefore the expedition needed to be done as soon as possible and funds needed to get in as well.

In a matter of a few days everything was set and the whole HQ busy with getting ready.

“[Name]!”

Most of the soldiers were already surmount outside, sitting on their horses and waiting for further instructions. Or simply waited for their Squad Leader to appear. [Name] was like those superiors who tended to check everything thrice before being ready to go out as well. Right now she was the last one in the stables, her horse nudging her slightly as she was going through a list in her hand, tapping with a pencil at each point, checking off if this or that was there or not.

As Levi´s voice reached her ears she turned halfway around, brows raised in question as she watched him approaching her. His expression was not as calm as usually, he rather looked worried as he gently grabbed her shoulders now, turning her fully towards him. “

You´re not yet experienced enough.” _What a stupid excuse._

She sighed, giving him a small smile. “It´ll be fine. I know how to play the bait, can´t be more difficult with four more people, Levi.”

He pulled her a little closer, his brows furrowing a little more in concern. “This is different… I…”

Smiling still she waited for him to continue, sensing that pushing him would only end in him not saying anything more at all. Though she was a little puzzled that he seemed a little flustered, uncertain and full of worry. Okay, this was her first expedition as a Squad Leader and she also was playing the bait with her team for Hanji´s little titan toys. And the plan of the brown haired scientist had sounded easy, but it always sounded easy when Hanji said it. [Name] understood Levi´s concern.

But why the heck was he blushing now?

“[Name]…I need to…”

“Levi!” Erwin. Great.

She glanced away already, thinking Levi would follow the call immediately.

“[Name], listen-“

Her gaze drifted back to him, but Levi was interrupted once more. “ **Levi**!” He pursed his lips. Shit, this was Erwin´s _‘this is an order’_ tone…

“I l-…”

“LEVI!” The door to the stables was burst open.

“… you, [Name].” Levi finished.

“Ha?” she asked, but Erwin already grabbed Levi by the shoulder. “Levi!” he nearly snapped, his expression still fully composed.

“I thought you were helping me!” Levi grumbled, storming past Erwin outside.

“Helping?” she echoed while Erwin´s lips formed an ‘oh’ as he followed his friend. “Helping with what?”

She received no answer, as she was left alone in the stables once more.

 

\--

 

Plans could change quickly. Like Levi´s mood did most of the time. Hanji once described him as a ticking time bomb, able to explode any moment. Mostly did it happen out of anger, but who knew, maybe someday out of love? Neither Erwin nor Mike believed in it. Levi would fail. Even this time.

Plans changed, but which? Well, Levi decided to not go with his squad and stay nearby [Name]´s squad to interfere if something went off course. He easily came up with the excuse that he still was responsible for her as her former Squad Leader and should observe if she did well in her new role as a leader.

Of course, Erwin didn´t believe him, giving him that knowing smile of his.

This made his blood boil still, even now that he was standing on the branch of a tree, glancing over at the stinking, somewhat humanlike thing that Hanji adored so much. He wasn´t able to tell any obvious reason why it was like that, but well… His eyes and mind were occupied to even think about this any further.

Right now, all his focus laid on the sweet [Name].

And on how the titan suddenly reached with his hand out to her.

“Shit!” he hissed, launching off with his 3DMG and heading quickly towards her, his face a mask of concentration and suppressed fear, the emerald green cloak with the wings of freedom on it wavering with the wind.

He bumped straight into the (h/c) haired soldier, sending her and himself away from the titan and down on the ground. They ended up as a mess of wires and limps, coughing due to the rather bumpy landing. Before [Name] could even process what was going on, Levi had already pulled her back up on her feet, checking if she was okay.

“Levi, what the..” she snapped, immediately cut off by him.

“I LOVE YOU, OKAY!?!”

How romantic. Screaming it straight into her face. Really, wonderful job, Levi. Erwin and Mike would tease Hanji now that she was wrong right from the start, if they´d be able to see this. And would tease him even more in how incompetent he was. As if he didn´t know it himself… Fucking idiot, he was!

She simply stared thunderstruck at him, not sure what to say or to think, not seeing his inner conflict. Levi stopped cursing himself eventually as he inhaled shakily and took a step closer to her, his forehead almost touching hers as he glanced deeply into her (e/c) orbs.

“I love you..” he whispered softly once more, bending slowly down, his eyes drifting to her lips for a second.

Blinking, she gently pushed him away. “Levi, you really have no sense of tact.” she rather teased than scolded, brushing the dust off her trouser. “We have to finish this first before someone really gets hurt.” With that she launched off, disappearing among the trees without glancing back.

He had screwed up. Horribly.

 

\--

 

“Levi!”

Luckily everything went smoothly. Only a bunch of injured, nothing serious. And a horribly broken pride. He had to clean now. The **entire** HQ. Before he even thought of reveling in the shame. How could he be so stupid?

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose he simply stormed inside of the huge building, his cloak wavering around his legs with each step he took. His expression was a unreadable mask, hiding the turmoil inside him.

Even though he didn´t know any love stories or fairy tales, he knew that what he had done would only end in her not speaking with him ever again. This was just not the right way of confessing. At all.

He slammed the door of his office shut behind himself before throwing his cloak into one corner of the room and stalking towards his desk. Before he could start blowing off steam, his door was already opened again.

“Don´t even think of yelling, Levi.” [Name] scolded as she entered, Hanji, Mike and Erwin following.

“How dare..?”

She simply pulled him into a hug as she had reached him, silencing him through that immediately. Startled he glanced at his friends for help.

“She knew all along.” Erwin explained with a warm smile, Hanji grinning widely.

“You…knew?”

She nodded, glancing up at him with a bright smile. “I had wanted to confess to you too, asking Mike for help. And as Hanji heard that you wanted help in the same matter, she decided to sneak me into Erwin´s office before your meeting with him.”

A small blush rose to his cheeks. “Don´t tell me you heard everything.”

“Truth hurts still, eh?” Mike chuckled, shooing both Erwin and Hanji out before entering the hallway as well, closing the door. Not before giving Levi a wink.

Levi, who wasn´t sure at all anymore what to do, just stared at the closed door. [Name] giggled, snaking her hands around Levi´s neck and pulling him down until his grey blue eyes met hers.

“And yeah, I love you too, Captain Shorty.”

“Hmph.” he muttered, his lips turning into the smallest of smiles as he finally kissed his love deeply and lovingly on the lips.

He´d punish her for that later. And no, he wouldn´t take her like a beast. He´d make sure that this rumor wouldn´t be spread any further.

Besides, he loved her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little apology for everyone waiting for me to continue my stories. I´ve posted this story a while ago on deviantART, where I am the most active. If you haven´t already read this story there, I hope this was a nice littel compensation for your wait and you enjoyed the story!
> 
> My running series here should be uptaded as soon as I find time again to write anything other than scientific reports.


End file.
